The Arrival of Skullgreymon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 20, 1999 (En:) October 5, 1999 |continuity= }} With his new found crest, Tai's behaviour takes a turn for the worst as he attempts to force Agumon to digivolve further, though he soon learns his lesson the very hard way. Synopsis The DigiDestined and their partners are wandering through the desert and they are getting very tired and are also starting to lose hope. Tai tells them that everything will be okay because they have a crest. He starts to pressure into Digivolving. Tai wonders how Agumon will be able to Digivolve again. Izzy explains that if it works the same way as before, Agumon will need to have lots of energy from food and Tai will need to be in danger. Tai then starts stuffing all of the food that the group has into Agumon despite him being full. Everyone else begins to worry about Agumon and also Tai's personality changing. Sora recalls that when they used to play for the same soccer team, Tai did everything he could to help the team and is currently doing the same now, Suddenly, Joe's tag begins to glow. As they wonder where the crest is, Tai sees something out in the distance. Joe heads there, thinking it must be where his crest is when he trips over a cable buried in the sand. Meanwhile, 's computer tells him that the kids are near the Colosseum. He then calls one of his Gazimon who is stationed there to be ready for them. The DigiDestined and their partners arrive at the Colosseum but are confused that it has soccer goals. Tai tells everyone to split up and look for Joe's crest but Agumon falls over needing to rest from all the food Tai made him eat. Joe tells everyone to rest while he and look but Tai follows to look too. A soccer ball then rolls over to the group and Sora organizes a game for them all. Tai angrily kicks the ball away and yells at everyone for playing a game now. As Joe's tag starts to glow even brighter, Etemon appears on the jumbotron. Everyone runs to the soccer goal where they get trapped except for Agumon who didn't make it there in time. tries to escape by flying through the net but it zaps him so they can't get out. Etemon says that he can't be there himself but he has someone else coming for him. Suddenly, another Greymon appears and begins to rampage around the Colosseum. Agumon Digivolves into his own to fight him. Unfortunately, Tai's Greymon is losing. Everyone knows that he can only win if he Digivolves again. Tai starts to yell at him. The two continue to fight but Tai's Greymon is running out of strength from eating too much. This just makes Tai even more angry. Everyone then starts to tunnel out of the goal they are in but there is a huge stone in the way. Joe's tag starts reacting again and he places it on the rock. It turns out to be Joe's Crest of Reliability and the group escapes through a tunnel. Tai realizes that Greymon will not Digivolve by himself and he decides to put himself in danger to make him do it. Tai then runs out into the middle of the Colosseum and tries to get the other Greymon's attention. and Digivolve to try to help but Tai tells Greymon to Digivolve too. Suddenly, Tai's crest and Digivice begin to glow and Greymon however, Dark Digivolves to . Everyone is very worried and confused about this huge Digimon that Agumon became. SkullGreymon easily defeats evil Greymon but he then turns on Tai and his friends too. , and , who have joined in, can do nothing to stop the ultimate. He then continues on his rampage but suddenly runs out of energy and becomes . Koromon is very sorry for all of the damage he caused but everyone says that it is okay and not his fault. Tai takes responsibility saying that because he had a crest, he thought that it meant that he had to fight by himself. Tai apologizes to everyone, especially Koromon, who forgives him. Featured characters (3) * (23) |c4= * (2) * (4) * (4) * (4) * (10) * (13) *Gazimon (17) |c5= *Monochromon (15) *' ' (18) * (19) * (20) * (22) |c6= * (16) *' ' (21) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." :—'Soras opinion on Tai's force-feeding. ''"He certainly doesn't have any Digi-manners. At least say excuse me." :—'Mimi', after Greymon's Nova Blast attack comes out as a belch. Tai: "It's my fault. Right, Sora?" Sora: "Yeah... I mean-!" :—'Sora', thinking out loud. Other notes and . |ANIMATION ERRORS= *In a shot of Tai feeding Agumon from the side, the black band on Tai's left arm is missing. *Soon after the group enter the stadium, Palmon's fingers are shown completely purple. *Just before the other Greymon appears, Etemon's fingernails are shown as orange instead of white. *When Matt and Izzy speak to Tai while in the soccer goal, the right strap of Izzy's laptop bag is colored orange instead of green. *When the group are falling down the hole under the soccer goal, Gabumon's toenails are violet instead of white. *When Tentomon notices a tunnel out of the hole, the bottom of his feet are black instead of red. *When Sora tries to stop Tai running into the fight, part of the yellow pattern on the sole of Tai's left shoe is missing. *When the group is catching up with SkullGreymon, Palmon's fingers are completely purple. *When Etemon's Greymon is seen using Nova Blast, the ring on it disappears. *The Digimon Analyser misspells SkullGreymon's name as "SKULLGR'A'''YMON", although this is corrected in the English dub. *When Tai is feeding Agumon, Tai is shown with a piece of bread in his right hand in one shot, but in the next shot, his hand appears empty. |DUBBING CHANGES= *In the dubbed episode, Tai and Joe's Crests are named as the Crest of Courage and Reliability, respectively, while in the original these names aren't revealed until "Shining Wings! Garudamon". |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the English dub, Sora likens Agumon to a stuffed . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *SkullGreymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The moment where the group runs towards the goal features a piece of animation already used in the episode '' , showing Mimi running followed by Sora and Izzy. }} de:Lektion für Taichi